This is a Shannon Award providing partial support for the research projects that fall short of the assigned institute's funding range but are in the margin of excellence. The Shannon Award is intended to provide support to test the feasibility of the approach; develop further tests and refine research techniques; perform secondary analysis of available data sets; or conduct discrete projects that can demonstrate the PI's research capabilities or lend additional weight to an already meritorious application. The abstract below is taken from the original document submitted by the principal investigator. The primary purpose of the proposed research is to evaluate a multi- component intervention designed to reduce conduct problems exhibited by children of battered women. Subjects will be 160 families (mothers and children) who have sought refuge at a shelter for battered women, are in the process of setting up a residence independent of their violent partners, and have a preschool-aged child exhibiting aggressive/oppositional behavior. Families will be randomly assigned to either an intervention or comparison condition. The intervention will have two primary components: (1) teaching mothers child-management skills, and (2) providing mothers and children with social and instrumental support. Treatment sessions will be conducted weekly in the families' homes and will last for up to 8 months. The comparison condition consists of existing services. All families will participate in an initial comprehensive assessment which will include measurements of child conduct problems, mothers' parenting skills, mothers' psychological distress, and mothers' social contacts. Initial assessments will take place as soon as possible following a family's departure from the shelter. Follow-up assessments will be conducted at 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20 months following the initial assessment.